User talk:FPS Headhunter
Archives: 1 (Before June 2010) Trusted User scheme FPS, it's been a while. How are you? You've been here for months, and you've been a real asset. You've had a rocky relationship woth some other users, including myself at times. But how would you feel taking part in our new Trusted User scheme? - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 16:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been quite harsh during these months. I've had to deal with pretty harsh grades here and there. Anyways, I'd be glad to take part in the Trusted user scheme. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 16:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, I understand. Feel free to display and . I'll add your name to the list - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats my fellow trusted User! CruzDude 20:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D xD =D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem, glad I have company! Keep up the awesome work dude! Trusted User/Rollback merge Under persuesion, I'm merging the trusted user scheme with rollback abilities. As a member, you therefore get to have the new rollback ability. Enjoy! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 19:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollback ability? What's that? I have no idea. :O FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You are able to revert edits without filling a reason, and be able to revert multiple edits by a single user to help combat vandalism. CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 04:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. xD FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh great So you're ''not dead. What the hell's with ending school on June 29th? I finished a week ago, some finished almost 3 weeks ago... That's bullshit. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's because many schools in Toronto have choosen the last Tuesday to end the school year. BTW how the hell do you made an archive for the User Talk posts? I'm confused with it. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It confuses me too. Lemme try a few things, maybe I can figure it out. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'm archiving everything before June 2010. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D xD =D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction Would you like to participate in a fan fiction? If you're interested, check out my newest blog. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 19:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 19:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) North is to be Blamed Did I offended you? I can't hear sarcasm though the internet so I'm just curious CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 04:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) No, you didn't. I'm not a South Korean. I'm Chinese. Specifically, Chinese-'Canadian'. xD FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, just makin sure :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 18:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Friends? I totally know how you feel about your school life. Same here. I'm also in the same age-group as you AND I own a PS3. Do you want to be friends? Also, my Gamertag is Deadly_MoFo, so send me a friend request when you get the time. UberGamer 04:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for recognizing. Unfortunately I don't have a PS3 yet, but I will get one sooner or later. But I am in desperate need of a new PS2, since the one I have now is crappy and a bit screwed up. PGB/TMOI Inquiry You may have noticed that, to try to conclude the TMOI/PGB conflict, a small, private inquiry is being established. We intend to use statements from both sides, plus the evidence in various places, to decide who was at fault and what should be done. As you're a trusted user, I'm inviting you to take part in this. If you are interested, or even if you aren't, please send me an email so details can be confirmed. If you don't already have my email, you'll find a link at the bottom of the sidebar when you visit my userpage. Please reply by email, not talkpage. ''' Thanks. - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 20:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) PS3 I'm guessing you only got to play at your cousin's and that you still don't have one? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'll get one eventually though. Unfortunately he has the original PS3 while I have to get the Slim model (whcih doesn't have backwards compatability ): ). RE: Your play-style Well, its good to know that other people out there are like me. Motion sensors are definitely useful in BC1, as I had been playing as my assault-recon class for a while to get the 10002 kills chievo (which I finally got last night, yay!), and all I used was the VSS. It's a little noobish, but compared to how many people use the M16 or MG36 or even any shotgun at close range - the noob weapons of BC1, IMO - it wasn't as bad. I wanted to get it done fast so I could move back to BC2 since it really is a lot better (not the VSS though, it now has terrible accuracy and stays on target for like 2 shots then moves all over the place). I never thought of getting either of the BC's or MW2 on PS3 mostly because all of my friends have a 360, and since I wanted to be able to play with them, I got it on that and ended up having a pretty crappy time (just like in the previous 2 CoD's, lol) with all of the noob-tubers, M16 whores (especially in MW1, now the FAMAS joins in with this in MW2) in MW1, STG whores and MP-40 noobs in W@W, and most lately, the nuke-booster fags and knife-running sluts that plague MW2. But I have heard the PS3 community is a little better about MW2 than the 360 community. I just don't want to buy the same game on PS3 though, even if the community is better, and especially if the crap I see on the 360 carries over. Plus theres also the fact that it has 2 rip-off priced map packs that cost $30 for 6 maps and 4 rehashes (although good ones, but I'm sure knife-running ruined them) from MW1, and I'm not letting Bobby Kotick take my money so that Treyarch repeats that IW over-priced bullshit in Black Ops. Sorry if that got a little too hateful, but I just have a strong opinion against CoD, and Activision especially after what happened to IW. PresidentEden78 17:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I see. I haven't even tried getting the 10002 kills achievement. I don't find it worthy of my attention because trying to get 10002 Kills is just too time-consuming. Unfortunately I don't have the VSS like you, but the SVU ain't that bad for me. But most of the time I don't prefer using it because when I play Recon I'm usually in situations where the SVU isn't quite useful as compared to other Sniper Rifles. I do understand that guns like the M16, MG36, and all Shotguns are very noob-ish weapons, and I know why. It's probably due to the "Gaming God"'s advice. I understand how you feel about CoD's major flaws, as I have expierienced most of them first-hand. Noob-Tubers, Burst-fire weapon whores, MP-40 nubs, Nade Spammers, Nuke-Boosters and Commando Whores just ruin the game for me. I understand the fact that you prefer gaming with your friends as well. I think you'll probably go buy a PS3 when you get enough money (probably by miracle). I do think of the people in PSN a bit better than the XBL community, as the number advantage XBL has is now it's disadvantage, especially in Battlefield when almost all the time your team is just retarded. I also have a strong opinion against CoD for the reasons I know that aren't pleasing, as well as the fact that the series is under the ownership of Activision. Bobby's actions of crucifing IW was horrible. I'm pretty sure that this same fate could happen to Treyarch, or SledgeHammer. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah but then I gave up on CoD and discovered BFBC2, and I have played all the BF games so, why not join the wiki? Maj. Boner 18:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Last Edit on BF2 MC/Freeze Trick PS2! Hello Headhunter, since my last edit I see trhat you edit my version of the PS2 Freeze Trick and I thought that was maybe a system error or something!Did I anything wrong and could you explain your undo?I try to give not a description for noobs to do that with other ppl,my intention is to prevent ppl that other ppl use it ingame but if the info over the hack trick is too much animation to use it ,I can understand.Edit it,if you want. Sry that I use first not my username,I dont see that at the time of editing. Oh. Well I obviously didn't know that, and in the way it was posted, it didn't seem professional. If you're going to contribute, then post your contributions in a way we can easily understand and not feel exaggerated. Also, I'd suggest that you sign your posts. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sry,maybe you are too young to understand that we are all human and try our best and sometimes it look for you, which speaks english maybe since his 1 birthday,not professional enough but why you dont use your experience to edit it,instead of delete,or undo it. And who do you think you are,talking of social problems and which people you don't like(with mainly weak arguments) and you're not a bit better with your actions? I'm german,45 years old and my tries to contribute other people here cost me some time and you young conceited boy delete twice my work without a comment. I'll hope you found the time to think a little bit what you're doin before you do it and over your general view about the live and that it is way better to "do" it much better, as to wrote shit comments over others who do anything wrong or destroy their work in a second! Warning Trust me, I don't like it either. Just deal with it for now CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 21:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : PGB already changed his and came back, and Bond is asking TMOI to remove it. I appreciate your concern, but maybe channel it into to his talk page next time. I already have had to deal with a few people for this so, let this be clear. CruzDude {Talk} { } 21:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, 1. Sign your posts. 2. I am changing it back because of the tone of voice you said finally in. Thanks, [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] Do you have any idea HOW I said little man? I don't think so. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Whatever troll, I not going to waste my time on you. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] You call me troll? Hypocrite. You have pissed off everyone here via trolling and yet you claim that you're no troll. Burn in hell Nazi. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reported for a personal attack. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] Dont delete discussions of you WILL be blocked. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] How was I deleting a discussion? No need to go "RAGERAGERAGE" everywhere. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:FPS_Headhunter&diff=35252&oldid=35250 [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 02:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) That does not qualify as a 'disscussion'. Make sense please. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) We were discussing something. It is a talk page, and qualifies as a discussion. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 02:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well you put it in the wrong place. Put it in a page where it makes sense. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Both of you, shut the hell up, or I will report you guys for a talking to for clogging up meh recent changes. Dude, just stop arguing now. Its not going to help our case. You are only digging a bigger hole. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 02:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You were the one who started all off it. Now let's just be civil and stfu and live our lives like we should. Plus, explain why you kept pissing people off lately. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I am not going to respond to you anymore, unless you do it on MY talk page. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 02:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC)